


Two Fathers, Two Sons 9

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-21
Updated: 2003-10-21
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Mulder must make a decision that would effect them all.





	Two Fathers, Two Sons 9

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Two Fathers, Two Sons 9

### Two Fathers, Two Sons 9

#### by Bertie and Leather Alex

  


Title: Two Fathers, Two Sons (part 9)  
Authors: Bertie and Leather Alex  
Emails: and Status: WIP  
Archive: sure  
Category: Male pregnancy  
Notes: For Ursula. Bertie is Skinner and Mulder; Leather Alex is Krycek and CSM. Thanks to Ursula for beta. 

**ALEX**

I wake in the morning, and don't understand at once what's so strange. 

I'm sleeping on my stomach. 

And I'm alone in my bed. I'm not sick. I feel okay. Well, the nightmare is over. 

I get out of the bed to find the men. Obviously for some kind of reason they thought it would be better for me to sleep alone. Maybe they do care about the fact that I gave birth yesterday. 

Mulder's sofa is abandoned. The room where Skinner used to sleep sometimes, too. The cars are gone. I think I'm gonna scream with anger... but it's not me who screams. It's Scully. She was sleeping on the couch in the den and spots my cock at her nose waking up. Well, I didn't bother to put on any clothes when I got out of bed. 

She looks like shit. Bet my ass the woman hasn't slept any. So, instead of yelling, I find myself asking her what has happened. 

"Babies. They were up all night, hungry and everything. God," she yawns, "you are one lucky man not to have to bring them up alone." 

Oh yeah, I'd like to be that sure. 

"How are you?" she asks. "How do you feel?" 

"Well, they didn't fuck me last night, so I'm okay," I reply. I'm not sure if she likes my answer, but, what the heck, we are all humans, and it's nobody's fault she has somehow become so stiff and formal. 

The woman makes an attempt to get up, but I stop her. Well, she's not the one to suffer if those bastards decided to take off. 

"Get some sleep. I'll feed the kids if they wake. And I'll take care of myself too, I'm fine now." 

"Don't eat any solid foods, only liquids, Alex, you know..." 

"I know, Dana, I'm not that dumb. Just sleep, okay?" 

She puts her head back on the pillow with a deep sigh. 

I walk into the kitchen. Pour myself a glass of milk, drink it, pour another and sit at the table. Don't feel like having anything else. 

The sun is shining outside. I wonder why I never can really enjoy it. 

They couldn't have stayed one single day with me after all I went through. 

It's quite obvious they don't give a shit about me and my needs. Well, and what would be the basis of ensuring that they're gonna have something to do with me? I don't have anything, therefore why would they keep me? The babies can be taken away. Just my bare ass? I really shouldn't overestimate it. Especially now when it's sutured. 

Maybe that's why they are gone. 

I want to sit outdoors. I'm bored to death with spending all the time in bed in that damned room. In the wardrobe I manage to find my jeans. There are a couple of T-shirts, too, but I doubt if I can wear any of them - I may have to feed the fuckers. 

Well, I'm not going to stand at the stove and cook Scully's vicious slops. They will have nothing but my nipples while she's sleeping. 

At last I find some kind of vest. My boots are gone so I take the rubber slippers I was wearing indoors, and go get the squealers. 

The fuckers are sleeping. They look so damn small. I... actually I don't hate them. I know how long Mulder and Skinner must have been drooling over them before they left, very different than the way they treated me - I doubt they threw one glance at me before taking off. But I don't hate the little ones. They aren't fucking at fault for my situation. 

I don't like them either. 

One basket under one arm, the other under the other arm, I walk towards the forest. Put them on the ground and sit down, leaning against the tree. 

It feels quite good for a while. Until a shrill baby's wail shatters the silence of the woods. I grab the fucker and put it to my nipple but the idiot won't calm down. And the other joins in. 

Too bad. It's certainly not safe to have babies squalling here in the open. I throw them back in their baskets, grab them up and run back to the house. 

Once there, I'm out of my breath. 

The fuckers yell as if somebody was going to split their throats open. 

I take both of them and put each to its own nipple. No reaction. Try to rock them, shake them, they start screaming even higher, if that is possible at all. 

"What the heck is wrong with you, idiots?" I yell at them, and that is the moment when Scully shows up at the door, looking still fast asleep. 

* * *

She changes the diapers of one squealer, showing me how to do it - I'd rather never have to assist that again, let alone do it myself - and checks the other who's not soiled. Yet. 

Then she returns to her couch, and I go to the den to log onto the Internet. 

A couple of hours later the phone rings. I don't pick it up. It's either Mulder or Skinner, and I don't want to speak to any of them. 

* * *

In an hour the phone rings again. I could care less, with a kid in my lap, sucking on my nipple. 

I wonder if this time I'll have enough food for them in me; I know I should eat something... well, drink, eating is not an option. But I don't want to. It's so fucking ridiculous; I feel like stealing. Taking something what's not meant for me, because my job is done and I'm not wanted here any more. Well, I've stolen more precious things than a glass of milk and still have never felt like this. Something is really wrong with me. Really, really wrong. 

What if I read 'you're a thief, liar and traitor, and you're living on us here and why you try to impose yourself on us' in their eyes when they arrive? If they do, that is. 

I think I'm afraid to death that I might find that in their look; I just don't accept I am. 

I don't want to be with Charles anymore. Anything, but not to be forced to go through all this once again. 

And I can't fucking make myself play the sweet little whore for them. I wish someone would whip me so I shape up. 

The green-eyed one doesn't need much food. He seems quite satisfied with what I can give him. Problems start with the other one. I don't have enough for him and he begins to cry; I bring him to the master bedroom so Scully doesn't wake up and appear at the door again. 

It has been ten minutes when I start seeking the kitchen wondering how to make Scully's slops to shut the damn squealer up. She showed me several days ago, okay, I didn't give a shit back then. 

I find a bowl with something white in it in the fridge, but how can I be sure that they won't die if I feed them with whatever this is? And then the father will kill me. We can't have that. 

So, I have to wake up Scully. She lifts her head from the pillow, hair all over her face. 

"What?" 

"That stuff in the fridge - is it for feeding the kids?" 

"Ye-es," Scully yawns. When I'm already closing the door she shouts after me, "Warm it up first!" 

Alex the fucking babysitter. 

Back in the kitchen, I do as she says. I wonder if the temperature is okay. Well, I would drink it if I were a hungry kid. 

When I walk into the room with the bottle in my hand, he's asleep. 

* * *

In the evening while we're sitting in the den, reading, I try to talk to Scully about the uterus. 

How big a chance could I have to remove it if it wasn't even possible to perform a c-section - zero or zero point one? Still, I don't want to live the rest of my life as partly, hell, yes, a woman; not even if I can live with Skinner and Mulder. 

"Alex, I don't know what technology they have used to build all this inside you but I'll venture to say I doubt it if there is a chance those devices are available to us. I'll certainly try to gather some more information, but, let's be real, I'm quite sure that most likely such an operation could be lethal. And I won't do anything that would endanger your life." 

What else did I expect? 

I look at her for some longer. She reaches over the coffee table and puts her hand on mine. 

Geez, when could've I imagined I'd need comfort from Scully? But I do. Fuck, more than she might think. 

I lower my eyes, saying nothing, and return to my book. 

I've been looking somewhere between the lines and letters for quite a while when Scully speaks up again. 

"Did you take your medicine?" 

Of course I did. How the heck could I've known I can't drink milk while my ass is torn to hell? 

I nod. 

"Why don't you want to speak with Mulder? Or Skinner?" she continues. 

"I had to take a leak." 

"Not each time when they wanted to talk to you. What's wrong, Alex?" She leans towards me again. 

I don't answer, just stare into my book. 

"If I call them now will you talk to them?" 

Fuck, can't she just leave me alone? 

"I'll talk to them. Another time. Tomorrow. I'm tired, I just want to rest." 

This shuts her up. Good. Tomorrow is another day. 

* * *

**MULDER**

Scully thinks I may need to return sooner than later. Alex isn't doing very well with the babies. She thinks he may feel slighted because Walter and I left him. She said some of it may be post partum depression, but she also may think we don't care for him. 

The Gunmen have helped move all my shit in storage. Walter has put my fish tank in his apartment, though he grumbled that he would have to take care of it. Tough titty. 

Walter refuses to give me assignments that take me far from the Hoover. The asshole. I feel chained to my desk. I get antsy and try to stick my nose in what the other agents are doing. He catches me and pulls me into his office. I swear he was about to bend me over his desk. 

I do my best to play him, telling him I was only lending a helping hand. 

"Mulder, I know you want to return to work, but how much do you think you can do with our babies waiting for us?" 

"Are you telling me I can't work on my X-Files, Walter? I had no idea my job would be put on hold and I have to stay at home and play housewife!" 

Walter sighed and put his thumb and index finger up to the bridge of his nose. 

"You know Alex will be feeling the same way. I can take a leave of absence for awhile, but no sense in doing that until we have a place to move in to." 

I pout for a bit. That usually either pisses him off or sends his libido soaring. 

"Ok, Walter. I, uh, heard from Scully. She thinks one of us should return sooner than later. Alex is acting depressed. She thinks he may think we don't care for him." 

"You've finished moving?" he asks me. 

'Yeah, the Gunmen helped me out. Everything's squared away on my end." 

"Then I'm giving you a two week vacation, Mulder. Go back and help Alex with our children." 

I glare at him and squeeze my fists tightly at my sides. 

"Mulder, calm down. It will take that long to find a house then who knows if the house will be ready to be moved in to? No way will I let my baby live in a dangerous living situation." 

I sigh. He's right. It will be a while to find a place. We may end up as far away as Charlottesville at this rate. 

"Fine, Walter. I'll go." 

He grins widely then takes my hand and pulls me into his private bathroom. He pushes me against the wall and growls, 

"Don't you know how much I wish I could be there with you? With both of you? With our children?" 

I look into his deep chocolate eyes and nod my head. "I know, Walter." 

"Good." He then presses his mouth over mine. 

I return his kiss but he pulls away before we can do much more. 

"Get going, Mulder, that's an order." 

I leave in a huff, not liking to be ordered about but I know if I stay, we would be doing much more than locking lips. 

I return to my office, grab my suit coat then head on down to my car. There are two thugs waiting for me. Oh fuck! 

"You're presence is requested," the more intelligent looking of the two said. 

I sigh and follow them to a limo. They open the door and inside are a cloud of smoke and Spender. Just great. 

"Just the person I've been meaning to talk to for some time." 

I groan internally but decide that saying nothing is the smartest thing at the moment. 

* * *

**CSM**

The man looks frightened. Not in a picturesque way like Krycek; but I can sense it. Well, he isn't waving a gun in my face. This is an adult talk. 

He sits besides me in the car. 

I wonder how many people are here in the USA who aren't disturbed by smoke. It is ridiculous, how they twist and turn, just not to inhale it. Healthy lifestyle. Ha, as if somebody won't die at the end. Never have met this stupidity in Tunisia. 

Fox feels the same, uncomfortable as everyone, just tries not to express it. Nice change, in comparison to his A.D. 

I lean back in the chair, inhale and speak. 

"So, what do you know of the whereabouts of Alex Krycek?" 

"He is your henchman. I think you should know better where you've put him after you marched him off as the bitch of the FBI." 

I always liked his guts. 

"You are protecting the wrong man here," I continue. "Should I tell you who gave Duane Barry the address of Ms. Scully?" 

This time he doesn't answer, turning quite silent instead. This is strategically satisfying moment. 

"I don't wish you ill, son," I say. 

"I'm not your son!" A momentarily reaction follows. 

"Well, that is still a disputable question." 

He turns towards me, scintillating anger. 

"I don't want to listen to your dirty speculations. You're nothing but a liar." 

With a little smile I pull the photo out of my inner pocket and hand it to him. 

"We used to be close friends," I explain, as he glares at me and Bill, "Your foster-father probably hasn't been telling you that we used to work together. I was a frequent guest at your home. Your mother was very fond of me. Maybe because I did better than her husband, maybe because I treated her with greater respect. You probably don't believe me and assume that the photo has nothing to do with your origin. Well, we can take a paternity test any time." 

"Screw your paternity test!" 

He believes me. Part of him believes. I feel fear in his bravado; he's accepting the possibility. I smile. 

"Let's return to Krycek then, shall we?" 

He isn't about to answer. His eyes are fixed on the covering of the seat in front of him. Maybe I'm giving him too much information at once, but he'll deal with it if he's my son. 

"The man, whatever scum he is," I continue, "will be in labor soon, I guess within two weeks. You've transported a hospital bed and some monitors to that little house of Scully's, but that's pretty poor supply. You must understand, son, that he might not endure the pain and the overload, something might not operate well in his body - and you won't be capable of providing necessary help. The same goes for the babies. So I insist on our doctors midwifing the labor in a neutral location, which I'll offer to you. I'm sure that one of the babies is yours. You don't want your little heir to die, do you?" 

* * *

**MULDER**

I ignore the fantasy that he's my biological father. Such a notion is ridiculous and irrelevant. As for whether Dad... I don't know. I'd have to do some searching first. But now he brings up Alex and the babies. My stomach is clenched in fear. I hadn't been fearful of him until now. 

"Never. You won't get your hands on him again!" I growl. 

He doesn't seem impressed by my anger. In fact, he seems amused by it. Such an evil, black lunged bastard! I refuse to sink to his level. 

He blows smoke at me and says, 

"There are things that you can do to ensure that neither Krycek nor his babies are harmed. You must realize, though, certain conditions are to be met for this reason." 

The asshole doesn't know the babies have been born. Fuck, maybe I should talk this over with Walter and Alex. 

* * *

**CSM**

He remains silent. I almost feel his fear and confusion thickening in the air. 

I expected this would be more difficult than it turns out to be. At the beginning I was even considering the possibility to just send an ops squad in and bring Alex back. It would have been a mistake. Seems, my son cares about my little whore. 

"Let's be real, son. There's no evidence of who has performed the operation on Krycek. The babies are expected to be normal, without any aberration. There is no proof. Well, a pathologist might write in the report what he has found in the man's abdominal cavity, but that means nothing. Care will be taken of our little failure of nature. Such things happen," I light another cigarette. "Therefore, you see, he can't provide you with anything. You might as well just return him to where he belongs. I'll cover your expenses, his feeding, clothing, medical care, whatever else you have spent on him." 

Mulder has satisfying restraint capabilities; he just doesn't use them in most situations when it would be rational. Right now, only by a barely observable change in his face, I note how desperate he is. Especially after I mentioned the pathologist. 

"I don't need proof," he answers. "I don't keep him as evidence. The man has suffered enough. He stays with me." 

At this point my suspicion is validated. The way Mulder says it doesn't leave any doubts he has fallen for my little expectant one. And that means a sacrifice is to be made for the sake of the Project. It is something Mulder still should learn - to put strategic, long-term interests over your personal ones. Well, at least when you've made a mistake and therefore can't take sufficient care of the last ones. 

I love Alex. 

The way I didn't love my wife. It was back at high school when I loved a girl in the same strong way I love Alex now. She ended up not being suitable for my desires. 

I inhale and turn back to Mulder. 

"You sound very confident, son. Let's straighten this out. The doctors assisting at the labor isn't a proposal. It's a demand. The new mother and your little heir will be returned to you, but we need to ensure that first you can protect those two lives. If you were investigating an X-File somewhere in Texas, they could be slaughtered at your home while you're away. I think you understand what that means." 

* * *

**MULDER**

The bastard, he is threatening me with Alex and my baby's lives! He's nothing but a coward! 

"Don't you dare threaten me, Spender! If you want me to protect the lives of innocent children, then don't threaten them!" 

Spender seemed to ignore my anger and blew smoke as if dismissing me. 

"You know what has to be done, Mulder. If you want to talk it over with Alex, then do so, but I must insist that it be soon. The babies should be due any day now." 

I wasn't about to tell him that Alex had the babies already, not without talking it over with Alex and Walter first. 

"I will talk it over with Alex, then I will get back with you." 

* * *

**CSM**

"You have a cell phone, don't you?" I exhale. 

"Alex is vulnerable now, it will be better if I talk to him in person. I can't make this decision on my own," Mulder raises objections. 

"Vulnerable? If you can't talk to him on the phone, make the decision yourself. Since when is his opinion needed? I never bothered with something like that," I answer. 

Vulnerable. Just the way I like him. Naked, trussed up, whipped, pleading, screaming... screaming... screaming. 

My pregnant commie bitch. I think I should reconsider this again. Maybe it isn't worth it to renounce him in my son's favor. How dangerous would Mulder get with his little investigations, his nosing about the Project, if I leave him his baby, but take Alex away? Maybe I should send the squad to West Virginia and finish this business. 

Another dilemma, my son versus my bitch. 

Mulder is talking, trying to prove why he has to speak to Alex. 

He probably expects me to decline his weak, made-up objections. But our conversation is over. I turn towards him. 

"Well, let's agree on that our doctors midwifing the labor, my son and your consideration on how you're going to protect the lives dependent on you would be the first sign of your collaboration which might result in the agreement to leave your heir and Krycek with you. You're my son, and that is probably the only reason I'm talking to you instead of taking what is mine. Go, now. I think I'll pay you a visit later to hear what you have to say." 

Mulder doesn't hesitate and scrambles out of the car. 

I inhale deeply, thinking of Alex. One phone call to make, and my bitch would be back at my feet. Naked, pregnant, trembling with fear. This very evening. 

He loves powerful men. 

* * *

**MULDER**

Fuck, I have to talk to Walter. I think we all need to be face to face to discuss this. Now that the smoking bastard knows where Alex is, there's no sense in covering up. He probably knows Walter is involved, he just doesn't know in what way. 

I feel like a lead weight is in my belly. I get back into the elevator and get my cell phone out. I dial him straight away. 

"Skinner," he barks, which normally would have me jumpy but now makes me feel so much better. 

"Walter, you won't believe the little tete-a-tete I was involved in just moments ago." 

Skinner paused before continuing, "You're not cheating on us already, Mulder?" 

I laughed. "I'd kill myself before that smoking bastard ever came near me." 

Skinner inhaled sharply. 

"What did he want?" 

"Alex and the babies, of course. But he thinks Alex hasn't given birth already. He wants his pet back, Walter." 

"Fuck him, Mulder. What did you tell him?" 

"I said I had to talk it over with Alex. I didn't mention your name, but I can't imagine he doesn't know that you are a part of this. I just don't know how much he knows about you. He certainly is under the impression one of our babies is his." 

The elevator door opens and I say, "Be there in a bit, Walter." I click off the cell phone. 

Kim greets me and motions me into Walter's office. Once I shut the door behind me, Walter interrogates me. 

"What happened, Mulder?" 

I tell him from the beginning and he is pissed off. I can tell he feels guilty as well. As if it was his fault they found out where we have Alex. 

* * *

**SKINNER**

No way will I let them get their hands on Alex or the babies! I will kill him with my bare hands! 

"I think we should leave tonight, Walter, together," Mulder distracts my fugue state. 

"You're right, baby. We should be together and discuss what is best for Alex." 

I don't realize that I'm standing with my coat in my hand, staring into space until Mulder says, 

"Walter, we going or not?" 

"Yeah, come on." 

I tell Kim to tell everyone I'm leaving early today, will return all calls tomorrow. She nods her head and gets busy. I tell her she can leave early too, as soon as she can. She smiles and waves us goodbye. 

In moments we are out of the elevator and in our cars, we agree to stop by my place so I can grab a few things. Just want to make sure I have what I need if I'm going to stay the night at the Scully house. 

* * *

On the way, Mulder is anxious, worried about Alex's reaction to this. He is certain Alex may try to flee. The little brat better not, if I have to sit on him the whole time, I will, damn it! I love him, fuck, and if I have to spank his ass until it bleeds to get the point across, I will! 

Mulder says, "Walter, I don't think you have anything to worry about. I think it's really between me and him. I don't think he trusts me and I don't think he knows how I feel. Hell, I'm uncertain of his feelings for me, too." 

I let Mulder hold my hand. I know he hates to be so emotional, but it's one of the things I respect about him, he isn't afraid to show how much he cares. 

* * *

When we arrive, Scully greets us at the door, surprised to see us. 

"I didn't expect both of you..." 

Mulder hugs her. Damn, Mulder is definitely worried. 

"What's wrong?" Scully asks. 

"Inside, Scully." 

She nods and leads us into the house. Alex has one of the babies in his arms. He looks so beautiful. I go to him and kiss him. 

"I've missed you so much, Alex," I tell him. 

* * *

**ALEX**

I'm feeding Skinner's kid when they both arrive, unexpected. 

For a little moment I feel a nagging fear that this is the point when they tell me to get the fuck out. But it doesn't make sense. The best way to say that is by phone. 

I hear their voices in the anteroom; fuck, I didn't even realize until now how much I want to see them. My heart is racing like a damn horse. 

And they come straight to me. No searching for babies in the cribs, no cooing over them for half an hour before they spot my presence. When Walter kisses me, and I see Mulder behind him, damn sexy in his long coat, I think I feel better than I've ever felt in my life. 

They will take me with them, now. They want to be with me. 

I kiss Walter back, and then turn my attention to Mulder. 

"I didn't hope this would happen," I utter. "I... I don't need anything else, just to be with you, guys." 

They exchange looks. Mulder nods. 

"What?" 

Walter squats at me and puts his hands on my thighs. 

"Mulder has something to say to you. Please, take this easy, Alex. Remember, we're here to protect you," he says and I lift my eyes to Mulder. 

"Alex, I... um... had a talk with a man you know... Smoker paid me a visit," he says and my air supply is cut from my lungs. 

"He knows our whereabouts, but doesn't know you've given birth already. He wants his doctors to assist in the labor. He thinks one of the babies is his and wants it for himself. I think he wants you back." 

My heart goes weak. 

"I came here with Walter to figure out the best way for me to handle this. We must think of the best thing to do," Mulder continues. "What I should say to him." 

Seryozha starts to cry. I wonder what's wrong again. Maybe I've run dry. 

Doesn't matter. 

"I already gave birth. You can't stuff them back into me and I won't let anyone do it," I say, and just then the real meaning of what they have told me kicks in. I eye Mulder, horror spreading through my body with the speed of light. 

"Please, don't give me back to him. Please, please, take pity on me." 

"We won't give you back to him. Calm down, Alex," I hear Walter's voice. 

Seryozha is screaming as if somebody were cutting him into pieces. Maybe I've gripped him too hard, holding against my chest, but I won't let the Consortium hurt this kid. He's so little and helpless. That isn't gonna happen. 

I relax my arm. It doesn't help. I bend my head over him and close my eyes, desperately trying to think. 

I must leave. If Cancerman wants me he'll coerce them until he'll get me. Me and this baby. Maybe I was right before, and they don't even need me so much, just the kids. 

I must leave. 

Somebody takes the screaming child in my arms and tries to free it. 

"No," I protest. The pulling, gently, continues. "NO!" I yell into the intruder's face, raising my head sharply. It's Skinner. He releases his hands. I press the kid to my bare chest. Stupid illusion of safety. 

"You don't understand," I continue, my throat closing. "If he wants me he will put pressure on you until you give me away... He'll beat me... he'll torture me because I ran away from him. He'll knock me up and make me go through this again. He will send Sergei to be tested on. He might send me, too. There are... there are test subjects, I have seen them... they look more terrible than lepers..." I try to wipe Seryozha's little face and bite into my fist, incapable of holding back my own wail. 

* * *

**MULDER**

Walter looks at me with fear and worry. Damn, I have to be the strong one here? 

"Alex, we won't ever let them take you away. I promise. They will have to remove you from my dead body and Walter's. Right?" I ask, looking at Walter for support. 

"That's right, Alex. We won't let them take you or our babies from us. I promise." 

We stay back from Alex, knowing he is in a panic. We don't want to pressure him. I can tell Walter is anxious to hold Alex in his arms. 

My stomach clenches. The only thing I know is, if that smoking asshole insists on it, I will put myself through his tests before I let Alex go through that again and never our babies. Never! 

"Alex, I would give myself to Spender before I let him take you again. Do you understand? Never you or our babies, I won't let that happen!" 

I hope he understands what I'm trying to say. Walter looks anxiously at me when I say that I would give myself up instead of letting them take Alex. He is not happy with that idea, but it's how I feel. 

"Mulder..." I shake my head at Walter's concerned voice. 

"I will, that's what I will say to him. He can't have them, but he can have me." 

* * *

**ALEX**

"You don't fucking know what you're talking about," I cut Mulder off. I put the baby on the couch I have been sitting on, get up and go to Mulder. I grab him by the coat. 

"I've been there. I know what it might be like. Don't fucking dare say that to him. Don't. Fucking. Dare." I growl through tears. 

He looks surprised... angry... I don't know, I don't study his emotions. Clutched into his coat I pull him down with me, on his knees, and hug him, so tight probably even vacuum isn't left between us. 

"Please, don't do that. Please," I whisper, his dry cheek against my wet one, my fingers in his hair; I think I hear his heartbeat, or maybe they are mine... ours, all mixed together. "Please, Fox. I know him. I must think. I just can't, right now; I will. Just please, please, love, don't do that. Don't do that." 

* * *

**MULDER**

Damn, I didn't intend to frighten him so. Shit, is there anything I can show or say to him that will prove to him how much I want him to be safe, to be with us, with our babies? If that means I will give myself to that smoking bastard, I will. I know now, though, I can't say that to Alex - he will freak. 

"Alex, I won't, I promise, I won't do that. I will ask him what else he would prefer instead of taking you or our babies. Whatever it is, I will do whatever it takes." 

I hope to hell this will appease Alex. I hold him in my arms. I look over and Walter has the baby now, changing his diaper. The baby is quiet now while I hold Alex in my arms. 

* * *

**ALEX**

"I know, what," I sob. "The FBI... the X-Files... don't hit me, please, but, he... he's... genetically... close to you... he likes you... use... use it." 

Fuck, I realize that I'm literally trembling. 

"We... we can't fight the windmill. It's stupid. I'll write him an email... confess... that I gave birth... that morning sickness started... before he returned from his fucking Europe," I keep speaking. "Tactically... correct. Don't you have bugs, Fox? ...There is surveillance now... outside, at least. He'll arrive... come to me... maybe tomorrow. Don't know. They mustn't get Sergei," my brain works clearly until I picture what might be done to my little, helpless bundle. 

They will knock me up; make me produce even more such bundles. 

This time they will keep me strapped to the bed. He'll never give me an epidural. Anesthetic. Whatever. 

Over and over again. 

The insane horror is back, closing my throat. I clasp Mulder's back, pressing my cheek against his, trying not to emit any sounds. 

"Alex, you remember I said I want to take care of you and your babies, to protect you? This is what I meant," it's Skinner's voice, somewhere. It's probably him who touches my waist 'cause Mulder's arms are around my shoulders. 

"Yes," I try to manage a decent answer, but instead of the actual word my throat emits just a choked gasp. 

* * *

**SKINNER**

Scully takes Sergei from me. 

"I won't let anything happen to you, baby, I promise," I say softly, moving closer. 

My arms move around them both, I plaster the front of my body against the back of Alex, hoping to comfort him. He seems to calm a bit, but it takes a while before the tenseness in his body slowly eases. 

Mulder bends and kisses the tears from Alex's face. They look so beautiful. I can't believe they're mine. I will kill anyone who tries to take them from me. 

We hold each other for a good long while, just enjoying the closeness and giving Alex time to calm down. 

Once it seems a reasonable time, I suggest, "How about going into the bedroom so we can spend some time together, just us?" 

Alex nods his head. I'm happy he's eager for this. Mulder looks pensive, he's probably worried about hurting Alex again. I wonder the same thing. I wish I could snap my fingers and make it all go away, but I can't. 

We move away from each other reluctantly and head for the bedroom. Scully is looking after the babies in the den. I don't know how we can thank her for all her help, but I think we can think of something later. Right now all I want to do is hold my lovers in my arms. 

* * *

**MULDER**

We lay in each other's arms, not saying a word, until it's dark and Scully brings the babies to us. Alex takes Joshua and Walter takes Sergei. 

"Go ahead and sleep, Dana," I say, wanting my partner to get some rest since she has been so wonderful throughout all this. 

She smiles tiredly then leaves us with the babies. 

I get up and bring the carriages in from the den. Walter and Alex are feeding them. My heart feels like it's clenched tightly by an emotion I hardly recognize. 

"Mulder? Why are you crying?" asks Alex. 

I just shake my head, smile and bend to kiss him. 

"I guess I'm just happy we're together, Alex." 

Walter kisses me once I move from Alex. 

"We'll deal with whatever comes our way, together. Is that alright?" 

Alex and I both agree and then forget about anything else as Walter and Alex rock the babies to sleep. 

Once the babies are asleep and are in their cribs, I kiss Alex softly on the lips while Walter runs his hands up and down Alex's body soothingly. My mouth kisses down to his ear and I whisper, "We love you, Alex, and want you in our life. We will do anything to accomplish that. Anything." 

I nip his earlobe before he can say anything to that, and he moans. Walter's hand reaches around and grips Alex's dick through his sweat pants. 

Alex's hand is unzipping my pants and taking my dick out. I hiss from the sheer pleasure of those fingers gripping so deliciously. 

Walter pulls his own out and soon, Alex and I are running our mouths all over Walter's body. Our tongues tease him as well as each other. We grin as Walter is reduced to a blissed out lump on the bed. 

Alex and I hump against Walter's warm, muscled body while we tease Walter with our hands and mouths. 

Alex winces at one point, and I reach over and pat his ass softly. 

"Hopefully, you will heal soon and Walter and I can have that sweet ass of yours again." 

That puts a smile on Alex's face. 

We moved against each other languidly for what seemed like hours, and it wasn't long before we were spent. Walter pushed us away after a while; needing to wash away all the spunk we'd left on him. 

Alex and I smiled at each other and soon we joined our big bear daddy in the shower. 

No matter what happens, it will be all right as long as we face it together. 

**TBC**   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Bertie and Leather Alex


End file.
